Conductive interconnects have been provided by solder or other conductive adhesive, mechanical snaps with conductive material (e.g., conductive wires) extending therethrough, and/or conductive mechanical snaps. Such prior conductive interconnects are generally not easy to disconnect and/or re-connect.